User talk:HandMaidenShigure
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Kuon (九怨) Game Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hi ! I decided to join this wikia and be part of it from now on. Nice to meet you ! TrunksDelicious (talk) 09:17, January 31, 2014 (UTC) It's nice to see at least an active founder in a wikia. All of my favorite wikias have inactive founders, except this one. A little question: What do you about a poll in the home page? TrunksDelicious (talk) 22:59, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Did you lock the Kuon article because I renamed it? TrunksDelicious (talk) 10:57, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Wow, you know japanese/chinese? It seems to be a very difficult language. TrunksDelicious (talk) 12:00, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for adding images to the pages, good job. TrunksDelicious (talk) 10:21, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I think articles about items can still be considered stub articles if they don't have information about the items' location and/or how to earn them. TrunksDelicious (talk) 11:57, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Oops... Now I saw you put how to earn them in the templates. Sorry for the inconvenience. TrunksDelicious (talk) 12:00, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi, again. Thanks for adding more images to the pages, they are really good. Also, thanks for giving further explanation about them and their locations. Keep the good work. TrunksDelicious (talk) 13:05, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I added an image of the Mulberry Twins by mistake, could you please remove it. I don't think contributors can remove photos from the wikia, only from pages. TrunksDelicious (talk) 11:26, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I searched the internet the difference between notes, letters, documents, memorandums... So, the category Game Notes wasn't the right one for all the documents. That's why I changed them. TrunksDelicious (talk) 12:01, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I think the elder priest's name may be Nyoei. In the document "Priest's Journal: Vol. 2" it says "The elder priest of the shrine, Nyoei's journal". What do you think? TrunksDelicious (talk) 13:05, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi! There's two locations categories, could you remove one of them? The one you created wasn't completely created yet. Since yours was half-created first, you must remove mine and will have to categorize the settings articles again. Thanks for any attention.